hotel_transylvania_and_monsters_inc_twinversefandomcom-20200215-history
Abraham Van Helsing
Professor Abraham Van Helsing, is both a fictional character and hidden deuteragonist from the Disney's Hotel Transylvania series. He is the famous monster hunter, and is Ericka's great-grandfather. Abraham has achieved a level of immortality, and manages to keep on living thanks to his kale diet and self-made modifications to his body. Abraham is the main antagonist of Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation. However later, he abandons his life as a monster slayer and accepts monsters. "I will hunt you down for all eternity! I swear I will never rest until I destroy you and every other monster if it's the last thing I ever do!" :—Abraham vows to defeat Dracula. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Jim Gaffigan (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish) Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Abraham wears a blue turtleneck shirt, with a white lab coat. He also sports tan pants supported by a large brown buckle. In addition he also wears shiny black gloves and boots. Abraham also has blonde hair with side whiskers, and a large hairdue resembling horns. Later in the movie his entire body is a robot except for his head and arms, his hair is now white, and he runs on wheels. He has a train whistle on his back that whistles when he gets angry. * Hair Color: White (formerly Blonde) * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery Background Personality Abraham is a legendary monster hunter, and the arch nemesis of Dracula. Unlike his granddaughter, Ericka, Abraham makes his hatred towards monsters open and known. Hates monsters, gets angry easy. Abraham is also very persistent. During his youth he would spend countless attempts in trying to defeat Dracula, but he never stood a chance. These failures did not discourage him though, as he would continue to try again and again. Over a century later his grudge and hatred towards Dracula still remained. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Ericka Van Helsing (great-granddaughter) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Dracula * Frank N Stein * Eunice * Wayne * Wanda * Griffin * Murray * Mavis * Hank N Stein * Wendy Blob * Pedro * Jonathan Loughran Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past 'Early Life' Sometime in the 19th century, Abraham Van Helsing was born into a family famous for hunting monsters. Abraham's family believed that monsters were disgusting and dangerous. His family had already been well known through out Transylvania for centuries by the time Abraham rose to the rank of monster hunter. During the late 19th century, Abraham came across the famous vampire, Count Dracula. Abraham vowed to destroy Dracula and all other monsters. Train ride In 1897 Abraham boards a train traveling to Budapest in search of monsters on board. Abraham introduces himself to the passengers of the train and explains how his family has spent centuries protecting humanity from the evils of monster kind. Having spotted the monsters, who bad been disguised as humans, Abraham lures them into giving themselves away by lighting a match directly in front of Frankenstein's face, causing him to freak out and expose the monsters on board, scaring them off the train. Abraham chases Dracula and the other monsters to the roof of the train where he aims his tesla rifle at them. Dracula pushes his friends off the train into the nearby woods for their safety, and faces off against Abraham. Dracula mocks Abraham, reminding him that none of his ancestors have ever been able to defeat him. Abraham takes aim and was about to fire at Dracula, before Dracula transforms into a mouse. Abraham got knocked to a wall as the train goes under a tunnel, while Dracula flees. Life on the Chase Nevertheless, Abraham vowed that he would destroy Dracula and all other monsters even if it was the last thing he ever did. Abraham began to spend the remainder of the 19th century hunting Dracula. Despite his persistence and ambition, Abraham was never able to succeed in defeating Dracula, as he was constantly outsmarted by him and each of his attempts were met with failure. During his final attempt at killing Dracula, Abraham was knocked into the sea. Eventually Abraham gave up trying to kill Dracula, accepting the conclusion that no mortal human could defeat Dracula, but his hatred towards him and other monsters never went away. Abraham began to research an ancient device that belonged to the lost city of Atlantis. This artifact destroyed an entire civilization of monsters. Abraham began to dedicate his life to find this device, and use it to finally destroy the monsters. Abraham began to use his ship, The Legacy, to sail across the ocean in order to find Atlantis. As the years passed, Abraham's body began to fail him. With the help of a kale diet and modifications to his body, Abraham was able to continue living. Eventually sometime during the 21st century Abraham finally found Atlantis. Abraham quickly began working on a plan to destroy the monsters with the help of his great-grandaughter, Ericka. Synopsis ''Transylvania, Inc. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Professor Abraham Van Helsing - ''Wikipedia article about the inspiration he is based from. * Professor Abraham Van Helsing Hotel Transylvania Wiki * Professor Abraham Van Helsing Sony Pictures Animation Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters